IPod Shuffle: Taylor Swift Style
by cs.Reid13
Summary: A series of song fics with songs all done by Taylor Swift. Most characters from the show are included. Will NOT be focused on one couple! Read to find out more
1. Chapter 1: Cold As You

**Title:** IPod Shuffle: Taylor Swift Style

**Author**: DovahkiinGirl

**Summary:** A series of song fics with songs all done by Taylor Swift. Most characters from the show are included.

**Chapter One:** Cold As You

**Author Note:** Cold as You by Taylor Swift. Ship is Sara and Gil

**Beta:** None, if you would like to be my beta, please feel free to message me

Please review and enjoy C:

* * *

Sara POV

I can't believe him! I should have known! I should have never have trusted that idiot. I need some time off. I can't look at him right now! I have never met anyone in my entire life that was as cold as him.

I feel like total shit. I rub my eyes tiredly and walk down the hallway to the washroom; I should check my face and make sure I don't look like I've been crying. The team has no idea what happened, hell they don't even know we had a relationship. Wait. Was it even a relationship to him? God I'm so damn confused, how dare he do this to me! Once I make it to the washroom, I'm met with a horrible sight.

"Jesus Sidle, what has he done to you?" I say to myself and splash my face with water, hoping to rid some of the redness surrounding my eyes from all my crying. It takes a good 5 minutes before I look presentable but eventually I do and I walk into the break room for assignments.

Nick frowns when I walk in and he watches me carefully, shit, Nick can always see through me, I don't need an overprotective Stokes right now. I try to act as normal as possible and put a fake smile on my face as I walk over to the coffee machine.

Before I get a chance to speak Nick does "You alright Sar?"

"Yea, I'm doing great, why do you ask?" I cringe at my fail of an attempt at being chipper. It doesn't sound like me at all and I can tell he sees right through me as he gets up and walks over to me

"He hurt you again didn't he? I swear I don't care if he's my boss or not, I'm gunna kick his ass!"

I gasp. I had no idea he knew about me and the boss "You knew?" I whisper

Nick's eyes soften and he nods "yea, only me and Rick did. I could tell you were acting happier so I started to pay more attention, and I could see how you acted with him. It was obvious what was going on."

I just nod, too upset to actually form words. I thought I was hiding everything so well. But then again Nicky has always looked out for me.

After a few minutes of silence, Nick suddenly pulls me into a big warm hug. I don't know what it is about this hug, maybe it's how safe I felt, how warm his was, but whatever it was had broken me, I just bursted into tears

"Oh Nicky! I trusted him. I tried so hard to get through his walls." I sob

"shhh I know Sara I know" He rubs his hands up and down my back, soothing me.

"He never actually cared Nick. I know he doesn't. If he did we would have been happy." I sniffle "You know I just seen him actually smiling! Smiling! For god's sake that man is so cold!" I sigh and pull back slightly

"He's a total idiot Sara. You're an amazing person and any guy would be lucky to be with you" he says seriously and I blink, he looks down at me and I see something in those brown eyes I never seen before. Love .

"What are you saying Nick?"

* * *

I know its short but there's more to come. Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2: I'd Lie

Title: IPod Shuffle: Taylor Swift Style

Author: DovahkiinGirl

Summary: A series of song fics with songs all done by Taylor Swift. Most characters from the show are included.

Chapter Two: I'd Lie

Author Note: I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. Ship is Nick and Sara

Beta: None, if you would like to be my beta, please feel free to message me

Please review and enjoy C:

* * *

Nick POV

Maybe I should tell her how I feel? She's too broken I can't do that now. " I'm just saying that you deserve someone better then Grissom." I fake a smile and step back.

"I hear Greg's still single" I wink at her and sit back down

She rolls her eyes " Uhh no thank you. I'll pass on that one Stokes "she smiles at me and sits across from me. Damn that sidle smile makes my stomach flip. I'm a grown man I should not be feeling this way! It's like high school for Christ sake.

I take a sip of my coffee and I feel eyes on me so look up to her looking at me curiously "yes?"

She bites her lip and studies me before shaking her head slightly and smirking "nothing, just day dreaming Nicky"

I nod slowly, not quite believing her " Alright then….."

A few minutes later Warrick walks in " Greg make his blue Hawaiian yet? " I nod and he sighs happily, walking over to get himself a cup.

"You know what's up with Griss?" Rick asks as he takes a seat at the end of the table.

I watch Sara swallow and look at me. So I answer rick myself "haven't seen him since last shift. Why?"

"He seems right off. I went down to get some results from Sanders and I heard him and Cath arguing then next thing I know Catherine's storming outta the boss' office and Griss gets up and slams his office door" I hear Sara gasp at the news. Obviously thinking it has something to do with him breaking up with her.

"That's really strange of him. Usually Griss is so professional." Sara says quietly and takes another sip of her coffee

"Did you guys have fallout?" my best friend asks as if it's a normal question

"Uhhh. What do you mean?"

Rick rolls his eyes "I'm a smart man Sara, I knew you guys had a relationship"

She sighs and looks at me before turning to him "He ended it. Didn't give me a reason why and then smiled. "She sighs "I wonder why Cath had a go at him. Unless she knew all along."

"To my knowledge, she didn't know. She never spoke about it. But then again neither did we." I wonder if Cath did know. She does know about how I like Sara. But why would she yell at Griss?

Sara shrugs and our conversation is cut short as Griss walks in and hands out assignments.

"Alright, Warrick, you and Nick got a 419 on Henderson. Sara, you're with Cath, 419 at the MGM Grand. "With that he just walks out and back to his office. I roll my eyes and walk up to Sara, whispering "Hope you have a good shift"

She smiles "you too Nicky"

I smile back then I walk over to Rick

"You so like her dude."

I raise my eyebrows not turning my eyes off of the road "what gave you that crazy idea?"

"It's obvious Stokes. You got it bad bro."

I roll my eyes "I do not! She's just a friend." I do not need this right now. I got enough stress trying to figure out if she likes me.

"Oh so you hug all your friends like that?" rick smirks

"What are you on about?"

Rick sighs " I see the way you hugged her dude. I don't see you hugging Catherine like that."

"When was the last time you seen me hug anybody from the lab?"

"uhh..."

"Exactly dude." I turn the radio on, not wanting to talk about it anymore. It's hard enough trying to figure everything out I sure as hell don't need Warrick on my back right now.

* * *

I know i know still short. but they will get longer i promise! remember to reveiw :)


	3. Chapter 3: Girl At Home

Title: IPod Shuffle: Taylor Swift Style

Author: DovahkiinGirl

Summary: A series of song fics with songs all done by Taylor Swift. Most characters from the show are included.

Chapter Three: Girl At Home

Author Note: Girl At Home by Taylor Swift. Ship is Warrick and Catherine

Beta: None, if you would like to be my beta, please feel free to message me

Please review and enjoy C:

Catherine POV

I cannot keep letting him in so much. He's married for Christ sake! I give Gil hell for staying with Lady Heather when he has Sara, then I go and let a married man in my home when I damn well know he's only visiting for reasons he shouldn't be. That's it today after shift I'm going to have to do something about it. It's not fair to Tina or me. I may not exactly like her but nobody deserves this.

I walk down the hallway of the lab and see Warrick talking to his wife and she's clearly talking about something important. He looks up at me and winks. So I simply look him in the eye and turning in the opposite direction. I feel tears forming in my eyes so I walk a little faster and I don't stop until I reach a deserted hallway that only day shift uses.

" Cath?" oh great of course he followed me. I sigh

"What Warrick?" I spit out his name, and he can tell im upset

" whats wrong doll?" he steps closer to me looking clearly worried about me. Oh Warrick , maybe if I wasn't her before id let this happen.

" Don't call me doll. You need to stop this. It isn't fair on her or me,"

He frowns " what isn't fair Cath?"

I sigh. God damn this man isn't making things easy " you have a wife Warrick! We both know You love her and yes I enjoy the attention cause I really like you. But that doesn't matter anymore, you chose to get married and now you have to be faithful. You have here to come to and everyone knows that so don't stand there and act like this " I take a deep breath, shit I really just said that.

"Cath,,," he goes to touch me and I move past him

" Warrick, I can't do this anymore. I want to be friends but if you cant do that well…. That's it then" with that I stride down the hallway not taking a glance in his direction and I completely miss the heartbroken look on his face.


	4. Chapter 4: Enchanted

Title: IPod Shuffle: Taylor Swift Style

Author: DovahkiinGirl

Summary: A series of song fics with songs all done by Taylor Swift. Most characters from the show are included.

Chapter Four: Enchanted

Author Note: Enchanted by Taylor Swift. Ship is Greg and Morgan

Beta: None, if you would like to be my beta, please feel free to message me

Please review and enjoy C:

Morgan's POV

Here I am again tonight working a case with Finn. Basic 419. I fake another smile pretending that everything is entirely fine and I'm not secretly pinning after a co-worker. We walk down the hallway getting ready to go downtown to LVPD. Surprisingly I've had enough strength to keep myself in check, no one suspects a thing. Not even the man himself, which in one way makes me feel good but in another makes me feel disappointed because if he had any ounce of feelings he would know I'm acting different right?

I become momentarily side tracked as I see him. He's grinning his beautiful smile and running his hands through his gorgeous blonde hair. What I wouldn't give to run my hands through his hair. He turns slightly, seeing me and nods his head towards me. I wave slightly.

"He's quite a goof isn't he" hearing Finn's comment I'm brought back to reality.

"Who?" I say blinking and turning to her

"Sanders." She says it as if it's the most obvious thing in the world

I grin and nod "Oh yes, It's Greg after all"

She says something about needing a coffee so I offer to go see if Greg made any of his delicious coffee to which she nods and tells me she'll go give D.B. an update on the case.

I was into the break room and grin at the man that is currently on my mind 24/7 "Sooo Greg….."

He chuckles and raises an eyebrow "and what do you want?"

"Make any blue Hawaiian recently?"

He smiles. Oh how I love that sound. "Just purking a pot as we speak"

"Awesome. Finn wanted a cup"

He nods and walks over and sits down on the leather couch. He moves with so much grace. He looks up at me and I know that I must have been starring again. We chat until the coffee's ready. He's so cute when he starts talking about something important to me. With the hand motions and the grins. I wonder if he's single. He can't look this good and still be on the market. Surely not, right? I watch him and try to memorize his little jokes and bits of information he lets out about his family, his love for history and Marilyn Manson.

I'm almost disappointed when I hear the beep of the coffee machine. Which makes me pathetic, Yes I'm well aware.

"Two sugar 1 cream and 3 Sugar no cream right?"

I nod, is there anything this man doesn't know? Hmm well one thing.

"Here yah go," He passes me the cups, which I take gratefully. I thank him with a smile and go looking for Finn

At Home After Shift:

I try and sleep but all I do is toss and turn. This one question keeping me up. Who do you Love Greg? Could it be me? Screw it I get up and sit down on the couch. I run my fingers through my blonde hair and sigh loudly. What I would give for you to just knock on my door and say I'm glad I met you Morgan. Then we could be together but that's only gunna happen in my dreams. What the hell? Someone's knocking at my door. It can't be!

I jump up and run over to the door, too anxious to look through the peep hole I open it to find…

"Greg?"

"Yeah, I got something I need to tell you…."


End file.
